Hangover: A RWBY Redux
by KatanaCosmatic
Summary: 'A joint-undercover mission, with Team JNPR. This meant A 's for the rest of the year. How did things go wrong, so fast' Featuring pretty much everyone from the RWBY series, and the theme and story stemming from film series Hangover, comes "Hangover: A RWBY Redux". Constructive criticism, qualms, comments, everything is welcome. Cover Image will be replaced soon.


_Monday_

*sniff* 'Ms. Goodwitch …'

'Weiss Schnee, I demand you tell me where team RWBY and JNPR are!'

'I'm so sorry, Ms. Goodwitch, I really am. Pardon my language, but … **we fucked up**. '

'…. Miss Schnee, what has happened?'

'The joint undercover mission, the whole night… things got out of hand and, we lost a few people. Like, we literally don't know where they are.'

'W-W—what mission? What are you talking about?! The tournament's staring in less than 3 hours. Beacon can't afford to have more missing students.'

'Yeah… you're going to have to start without us...'

_**A RWBY/Hangover Crossover**_

_Saturday, 36 hours before_

_20:00 (8 pm for those who have trouble with military time, like me)_

'But, why can't I come with you guys?' Ruby pouted, eyes widening to that of a puppy dogs.

'Cuz' you're underage, Ruby, you should know this stuff already…' Yang said, laid back against the hallway wall. She was wearing a skimpy yellow tube tank and denim cut off shorts, with her usual combat boots.

'But can't you just, sneak me in? I don't even like alcohol… Isn't this an undercover MISSION? I'M YOUR LEADER, I demand you take me with you!'

'But I don't want my baby sis surrounded by creepy guys with drinks of mysterious contents. Besides, you have that big red target on your back!' Yang tried to explain, pointing to Ruby's cape. You know, the one she ALWAYS wears.

'I'll take it off. I can take it off whenever I want.' Ruby conjectured.

'*sigh* like I said. You're still a kid, Ruby. Remember? You're still part of the team, just… out of this one part of the mission. After the nightclub, we'll pick you up and we'll go to wherever the Grimm nests are. Ok, leader.' Yang said, giving her a pat on the back. Right after, she yelled, 'Hey! Is everyone done yet? We're losing precious party time!'

_Meanwhile_

'Why are we doing spy stuff? Is it even legal to send kids out on dangerous missions that involve the criminal underground?'Jaune wondered

"… It's probably an Ozpin thing" said Ren.

"Ta-daaaa!" Nora shouted as she exited the bathroom, in a tight, long armed pink dress showing off most of her back and its length not leaving much to the imagination. Was it mentioned that she was also in Boarbatusk pumps? Pyrrha was wearing a black crop top she borrowed from Yang, and wearing a pair of Jaune's black jeans and shoes. Basically, they both looked smokin'.

Both of the boys' jaws dropped down to the floor as they couldn't take their eyes of their respective girls. Snapping out of it was pretty much impossible for them, if it weren't for the fact that Pyrrha interrupted asking,

'D- Do you like what you see, Jaune?' Jaune was back to the land of the living, along with Ren who was able to compose himself as well.

'Uh, why would—would you a—a—ask that? Of course you look great' Jaune said.

'You look nice too, Jaune. You as well, Ren.'

Jaune was in his usual attire, sans armor. Ren was wearing leather, leather, and leather, much to his dismay... and uncomfort.

'Are you guys ready to PARTAY?! I know I'm ready, ivebeenwaitingtogooutclubbingeversincearrivinghereatbeaconandi-'

'Nora, please' Ren said, while putting his hand over her mouth, his leather pants squeaking. 'Uhh, can I at least change my pants? I feel stupid…'

'Aww, but REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-'

'I'm changing'

_Back at crib RWBY_

Ruby, Yang, and Blake were in the room, in a circle. Blake had a skirt, tights, her usual boots, and a white and black blouse.

'Blake, you look so pretty!' Ruby squealed

'Where the hay is Ice Queen?' Yang asked. Just as she asked, Weiss exited the bathroom in a luxurious white pantsuit, with a light blue shirt and tie.

'Well, how do I look?' Weiss asked. The room was silent for a little while. RBY exchanged looks, while Weiss was getting a bit impatient with the three. 'Uh, hello, Earth to-'

'AHAHAHHAHAAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA'

'OH MY GOSH WHAT THE *bleepitybloop* is that?'

*snicker* 'heh'

'….. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?'

'Why do you look like you're going to do a drive-by shoot out or something?' Yang questioned, difficulty mouthing out words.

'For one thing, this material is perfect for unarmed combat, and I don't want to show so much skin unlike you, you harlet!'

YANG SARCASM MODE: 'Ouch, calling me whore would have been less painful'

'Ugh, whatever, let's just go already.' And with that, Weiss stormed out of the room, and into JNPR's. 'Guys, out, mission, now! Pyrrha, sorry for yelling, everyone else, get going' Weiss commanded. In a single file, JNPR walked out (albeit, Nora was jumping How she was doing it in heels, we may never know).

_Back at the hallway_

Everyone was ready to party- I mean, to enact on phase 1 of the mission. Jaune was debriefing team RWBYJNPR.

'Alright, the plan is, we're finding out where the Grimm in Vale City have been coming from. We have reason to believe either terrorists or Grimm cultists are capturing these creatures and setting them free in the city. We have a lead in a nightclub across town. The seven of us will go undercover, after that we return to Beacon, report our findings, debrief Ruby on what's going on, and then track the farm with the Vale Police Department. Most of us can't bring our weapons without looking suspicious, but thankfully, Ren can hide his and Yang's doesn't look suspicious, so they'll be the main muscle. It's risky, but most of us are just going to have to rely on our auras'

'And our semblances' Pyrrha interjected.

'And our semblances. Wait, what are semblances?'

'I'll tell you on the way.'

'Uh, ok, I guess. Is everyone clear on what's happening?'

Everyone nodded.

'Ok, final touch-ups and whatnot and let's meet at the station.'

With most leaving, Yang couldn't help but tuck in her little sister.

'Yang, get off me, what are you doing?'

'I'm gonna put you into bed, silly.' Yang swept Ruby off her feet and carried Little Red Riding Hood to her bed.

'I'm not even changed yet, and it's only 8!'

'Let me just do this for once, please'

'… fine'

_**And that ends our first chapter. Stay tuned for more.**_


End file.
